


One-Shots/ Katie Wayne

by Kkawesomelove



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Addiction, Drug Addiction, F/F, F/M, M/M, Older Brothers, Overprotective Brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkawesomelove/pseuds/Kkawesomelove
Summary: Just a bunch of one shots for my OC of Katie Wayne. She’s the twin of Damian Wayne and these are her stories.





	One-Shots/ Katie Wayne

Chapter To be written


End file.
